Christine's Last Wish
by ihearterik
Summary: Based on Andrew Lloyd Webber's The Phantom of the Opera musical. Christine is dying, and she has one last wish... short summary so I don't spoil the story
1. Chapter 1

**Christine's last wish**

The Phantom of the Opera belongs to Gaston Leroux and Andrew Lloyd Webber. Erik is the phantom's name from the original novel by Leroux.

I don't know if I'm going to continue with this, edit it, or delete it. Please review, and leave your thoughts.

_Chapter 1_

Christine lay at her death bed, gasping for air. Christine had never been herself after she had left Erik in the lair. She was always paranoid, upset, and it all added up to becoming seriously ill. Raoul gently clasped his hands around hers.

"Christine, is there anything you want?"

"Erik...Raoul, I want to hear his voice." She replyed weakly.

Raoul knew that he could not leave to go find Erik, he had to stay with Christine. So he wrote out a short letter to him.

- - -

_Dear Erik,_

_Christine is seriously ill. If you would like to see her one last time, please come immediatly. _

_From,_

_Raoul and Christine de Chagny_

- - -

Christine had become more pale, a ghostly white as another day passed. "Where is he? Does he not want to see me before I die?"

"Oh Christine...as soon as he gets the letter, he'll be here."

- - -


	2. Chapter 2

**Christine's last wish**

The Phantom of the Opera belongs to Gaston Leroux and Andrew Lloyd Webber. Erik is the phantom's name from the original novel by Leroux.

I don't know if I'm going to continue with this, edit it, or delete it. Please review, and leave your thoughts.

_Chapter 2_

Erik heard someone approaching, and quickly made his way up to the entrance of the old, literally burned down opera house. The mail deliverer gave him a strange look, handed him the letter, and quickly walked away. Erik snatched it and read the outside -- _Return address: Raoul de Chagny. _

"Did he send me this letter to remind me how he won over the girl I loved?" He sighed angerly, and scrunched the letter in his hands as he made his way down the cold, dark tunnel back to his lair. He threw it onto the floor, and left it there. He sat down at his desk, and started writing a note to Raoul with his quill pen. All he had written was Raoul's address on the paper, then burned it with a candle. He thought, why bother? He was trying to forget everything that happened.

Christine was laying there for her very last moments. Tears were rolling down her face.

"Christine, darling, I don't think that Erik will be coming...I'm so sorry..." Raoul sighed, as he stroked her strangled hair.

"Oh Raoul..."

"Christine, I love you so much." Raoul gasped why'll trying to keep all of his tears in. He was remembering how he was willing to give up his life for her, but they were let free. He knew that Christine was thinking about the same time. Erik did not want her to go, but the kiss she gave him, changed it. Raoul knew that she loved Erik, but could never stay with him. He was violent, and always wanted his way. But his voice was the most sweetest, and angelic voice anyone could ever hear on earth.

"Raoul...I love you too." She smiled at him, and shut her eyes.

"No!" Raoul shouted as he stroked her face, and felt the coldness. She had no pulse. She was dead. "No..." Raoul whispered.

The note was killing him. Erik had to read what Raoul wrote, even if he knew it would be a taunt or a joke.

_Dear Erik,_

_Christine is seriously ill. If you would like to see her one last time, please come immediatly. _

_From,_

_Raoul and Christine de Chagny_

Erik nearly fell to the floor. "I need to go see her!" He stumbled as he ran through a different exit. He looked at the address on the envelop, and got a taxi to drive him there. Erik was nervous and upset. He had one hand tightly cup the letter, and the other hand on the door, ready to exit. As the driver made it, Erik through a few Francs into the front seat, and ran out, and pounded on Raoul's and Christine's door. A maid answered.

"De Chagny residents."

"I need to see Christine...where is she?"

"I'm truely sorry sir, but Christine passed away earlier this morning. Are you Erik?"

"What!" He did not believe it. He grabbed the side of the door so hard, he put a crack right down the middle. He dropped the letter to the ground, and grabbed the maid's arms. "What do you mean, she's dead?"

"Vicomte! Monseiur de Chagny!" shouted the maid, as her arms were being crunched.

Raoul quickly ran down the stairs. He was still red, and in tears. Erik dropped the maid, and marched towards Raoul. Raoul swallowed heavily.

"What happened to Christine?" Erik yelled in his face.

Raoul sighed. "She is now in heaven with her father."

"No...this is not true...Christine is not dead!"

"Erik," Raoul began sturnly, "she summened you earlier, and you did not come. All she wanted was to hear your voice one last time! That was her only wish! You were too late Erik. Too late!"

Erik didn't know what to think. He was so angry and upset. He slapped his head with his hand, and stormed out the door. He went to his lair, and began pacing and sobbing. It was his fault for Christine being so afraid, worried, and upset. He never thought that it would be his fault that her wish was never granted. But maybe her dying got her away from all of her worries, and her thoughts. Maybe it was good that she never ended up seeing her old angel of music that haunted her mind for over half of her life. Those thoughts never crossed Erik's mind, except that he would miss her more then anything.


End file.
